fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
5★Stars Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and the seventh Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. This season will begin airing June18, 2020, replacing Happy Days Pretty Cure!. Its theme is Stars. Plot 5★Stars Pretty Cure! Episodes "Our five bright spirits will shine untill their limits! 5★Stars Pretty Cure!" Every star in Starry Kingdom is an embobiment of every person. If someone feels happy or works hard to make dreams come true, then the star of that person shines brighter. Conversely, if someone falls into despair, then the star becomes dark. And so Black Hole and his minions Blade and Shadowed Stars Pretty Cure are going to make every star dark and they will not stop at anything. But 5 lights of the future, 5 invincible heroines, 5 stars, 5 Pretty Cures will break their snide plans! 14-year-old Hoshina Sayaka the lover of stars meets Brilliant and Glow and becomes the first Pretty Cure. Now she and her teammates tomboyish softball player and best friend Akai, annoying two-faced idol Pika, hyperactive and independent Sora, elegant and intelegent Student Council president Megumi all together are that five who will protect the stars! Characters Pretty Cure / '' Voiced by:'' Noto Mamiko Sayaka is the first to become a Pretty Cure and is the leader of the group. She is cheery and gentle 14-year-old 2nd year student at Starfall Academy, who's most favorite thing to do is looking at the starry sky. Her catchphrases are "Get ready!" and "I totally have no idea". She transforms into Cure Sirius and her theme colors are pink and magenta. / '' Voiced by:'' Koshimizu Ami Akai is the childhood best friend and classmate of Sayaka. Her relationships with Pika are much more worse than with Sayaka, since Pika always annoys Akai, making her mad. She is a very sporty, tomboyish girl and enjoys playing all kinds of sports, especially softball. She transforms into Cure Antares and her theme color is red. / '' Voiced by:'' Uesaka Sumire A 13-year-old up-coming idol and in her first year in the same school. Pika pretends to be cute and friendly, but in fact she is rude. When someone says that he doesn't know her, she becomes angry, because Pika thinks she is very famous idol. However it is only her opinion. She transforms into Cure Alfa Centauri and her theme color is yellow. / '' Voiced by:'' Kotobuki Minako Pika's classmate and the daughter of Yamoto Zen Club's owners. Sora is always too energetic, so never gets tired. She is a very hyper and flexible girl, who often meditates and excels in yoga. She transforms into Cure Vega and her theme color is green. / '' Voiced by:'' Noda Junko Megumi is 15 years old and is one of the most popular and smartest students in Starfall Academy. She is elegant, graceful and great at things such as studiing, cooking and playing the piano. She transforms into Cure Spica and her theme color is blue. Mascots Brilliant (ブリリアント'' 'Buririanto''?)/ '' Voiced by: Kimoto Orie Brilliant is a rabbit-like mascot, who has a special bond with Sayaka and has a crush on her. He is cheerful, sometimes timid and gets shouted by Glow, which always irritates Brilliant. He can turn into 11-year-old boy called '''Renji'. Glow (グロー'' Gurō''?)/ '' Voiced by:'' Kamiya Hiroshi Glow is a kangaroo-like mascot, who has a special bond with Akai. He is self-confident, cool and likes to compete in sports with Akai. He can turn into 16-year-old boy called Goro. Nova (ノバ Noba?)/ '' Voiced by:'' Kogure Ema Nova is a squirrel-like mascot who is sweet, but a bit spoiled and always fights with Sora. She can turn into 12-year-old girl called Nori. Nebula (ネビュラ Nebyura?)/ / '' Voiced by:'' Mimori Suzuko Nebula is a cat-like mascot, who appeared later than others and has a special bond with Megumi. She is funny and has a habit of coming to blows with Brilliant and Glow, so they frighten of her. At first Nebula appears as a mysterious Stardust Comet and then joins Pretty Cure. She can turn into 14-year-old girl called Neru. Her theme color is purple. Villains Voiced by: Ono Yuuki The main villain of the season. He wants to make the stars of the Starry Kingdom darken. Voiced by: Nakamura Yuuchi Black Hole's servant. Using his power he created a team of evil Pretty Cures who will help him. He tends to flirt with the Cures. A team which consists of the Cures' dark selfs. * Voiced by: Iida Riho The evil counterpart of Cure Sirius and the leader of Shadowed Stars Pretty Cure. Due to her hatred to light, she always carries an umbrella with her. Her theme color is dark magenta. * Voiced by: Morinaka Rika The evil counterpart of Cure Antares. She is Akai's past self, when she always played with bully boys and was very rebellious. Her theme color is crimson. * Voiced by: Tokui Sora The evil counterpart of Cure Alfa Centauri, who is a crybabish brat of the team. She is Pika's past self, when she thought she is was the most talented and didn't need any help from others. She has a tendency to shout very loudly. Her theme color is dark yellow. * Voiced by: Honna Yoko The evil counterpart of Cure Vega. She is quiet and rude girl, who doesn't seem to have any passion or enthusiasm. Her theme color is dark green. * Voiced by: Sendai Eri The evil counterpart of Cure Spica. She is Megumi's past self, when she was forced to learn how to play music and had no friends. She is strict, cold and very unfriendly. Her theme color is navy blue. Voiced by: ??? Kuroppois are the monsters which are created by Blade and Showed Stars Cures. "Kuroppoi" means "darkish". Items Ultra Flashlight (ウルトラフラッシュライト Urutora Furasshu Raito?) is the Pretty Cures' transformation device. They transform by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Brilliance Spread!". Locations - The kingdom that the Cures must save and where the mascots come from. - The Cures' school. Gallery 5 Stars.png|(From left to right) Megumi, Akai, Sayaka, Pika and Sora at school Trivia *''5★Stars Pretty Cure!'' has design similarities with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure!. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Stars Themed Series